Secuil kehidupan di ITALIA 1st
by tiurmatio
Summary: Menghabiskan liburan di Italia emang nyenengin, tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di hati Feliciano...


Stage 1 : Jerman x Italia (Hetalia Axis Powers)

Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine.

Rating : K+ -tenang...-

Genre : friendship bisa,,,,mau romance juga bisa...general apalagi....

-xxx-

Piala dunia sebentar lagi akan memasuki babak klimaksnya. Pagelaran akbar empat tahunan yang selalu ditunggu para penggila bola di seantero dunia selalu sukses menarik berjuta-juta pasang mata untuk rela begadang atau berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain hanya untuk melihat 22 orang memperebutkan sebuah bola. Namun di situlah seni-nya sepak bola. Adrenalin yang terpacu, semangat yang membara, teriakan membahana membelah langit, peluh dan keringat para pejuang pengharum bangsa... menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari selama piala dunia.

Rupanya, racun piala dunia berefek sangat besar di negara-negara bertradisi sepak bola yang kental, contohnya Italia. Siapa yang tak kenal Alessandro del Piero, Francesco Totti, Gianluigi Buffon, nama-nama besar di dunia sepak bola Italia. Di masa kini, merekalah prajurit-prajurit Italia, berjuang mengharumkan bangsa, menaikkan martabat. Kembali pada efek piala dunia. Tak hanya Jerman yang sebagai tuan rumah saja yang sibuk dalam acara piala dunia. Negara yang bukan tuan rumah seperti Italia juga ikut-ikutan sibuk. Piazza-piazza alias alun-alun disulap semenarik mungkin untuk tempat nobar (nonton bareng) pertandingan bagi Italians yang tidak bisa atau malas pergi nonton ke Jerman.

Malam musim panas ini adalah malam pertandingan penentuan antara Jerman vs Italia. Nasib hidup mati Italia akan ditentukan malam ini, apakah Italia akan berkesempatan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi trofi Jules Rimet itu atau...pulang dengan kepala tertunduk dan malu hingga anak cucu. Salah satu piazza di kota Perugia bernasib sama dengan piazza di kota lainnya, begitu hidup dan penuh sesak dipadati manusia penggila bola.

"Germany! Malam ini kita jalan-jalan di piazza!" pemuda berambut cokelat dengan seuntai rambut di sebelah kiri yang membentuk spiral menggoyang-goyangkan teman satu kamarnya yang masih tertutup selimut di kasur. Suaranya yang riang tak pelak menyita perhatian Germany yang rencananya masih akan melanjutkan tidur siangnya, menjadi melek, membuka mata. Sedikit mendengus kesal, Germany membuka selimut tipis yang menutup tubuhnya, duduk di tengah kasur. Matanya masih 5 watt dan dia sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

"Germany! Lihat! Malam ini ada nobar di piazza! Kita akan bertemu banyak orang...dan kita bisa menikmati wine dengan harga murah!" Italia menunjukkan brosur yang dia temukan terselip di pintu kamar penginapan mereka. Germany menguap sedikit tak acuh dengan promosi Italia. Wajah Italia seketika menjadi cemberut dan mulai menitikkan air mata di sudut matanya. Spontan Germany menjadi panik. Italia yang memang anak mama, seperti pada kebanyakan pemuda yang berasal sama dengannya, gampang cengeng. Sedari perang dunia sampai sekarang, di zaman yang lebih modern, sifat dasar Italia yang seperti itu tidak berubah. Apesnya bagi Jerman, dia selalu saja berperan jadi babby sitter Italia. Yang mengherankan adalah, tahan-tahannya Jerman melakoni tugas mahaberat itu.

"Germany tidak peduli..." kata Italia dengan setengah terisak.

"Bu-bukan...tidak...aku...iya...iya, kita ke piazza malam ini."

Wajah Italia kembali cerah, wajahnya yang merah akibat isakan berganti merah merona karena senang. Dia melompat ke kasur dan memeluk Jerman erat. Sebentar, oksigen menjadi barang mahal bagi Jerman saat ia di dalam pelukan Italia.

"Terimakasih Germany!"

Jerman menepuk-nepuk punggung Italia, sementara Italia menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya di pipi Jerman. Jerman tersenyum simpul.

Malamnya....

"Wuaahhh...ramai sekali....! Hai...cewek cantik...aahhh...di sana ada yang jual pasta...nyam..." Sesampainya di piazza, lautan manusia menyambut kedatangan Italia dan Jerman. Jerman langsung nervous, tidak menyangka akan melihat manusia sebanyak ini, berkumpul dalam satu tempat yang cukup luas. Italia langsung menghilang di ribuan orang yang memadati alun-alun kota. Jerman sih tidak takut kehilangan Italia, karena dia tahu, Italia pasti akan kembali padanya. Mau bukti? Semua musuh Jerman yang menculik Italia akan mengirimkannya kembali ke Jerman dalam keadaan hidup dan utuh tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Hehehehehe....beralasan bukan, Jerman tidak takut kehilangan Italia?

~selingan bentar ....papa Gackt cakep banget...~

Di piazza, terpasang layar tancep mirip kepunyaan warga desa Indonesia. Istilahnya, bioskop dadakan kalo di kampung-kampung terpencil. *bagi yang belum pernah merasakan layar tancep...wah...sayang sekali...* Selain itu, ada hal yang mengganjal di benak Jerman.

'Apa malam ini pesta kostum? Kok Italy tidak bilang?' Jerman memeriksa pakaian yang dikenakan, poloshirt ukuran L warna merah dengan logo berwarna emas, celana jeans warna biru tua. 'Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah.' Tapi dia masih bertanya-tanya, ditambah semua orang di situ, pipinya dihiasi warna bendera Italia, merah, putih, dan hijau berderet vertikal. Dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa berat, ada beban yang "nemplok" seenaknya di tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Rupanya Italia.

"Pertandingan malam ini, tidak boleh dilewati tanpa makan pasta!" Italia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar menenteng pasta di tangan kanannya.

"Pertandingan?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Germany? Malam ini Italia vs Jerman di semifinal Piala Dunia."

Angin malam musim panas bertiup lembut. Jerman masih berdiri terpaku mendengar penjelasan Italia, dan Italia yang heran Jerman tiba-tiba membisu membuat seutas rambut di sebelah kirinya bergerak-gerak.

"Aku...lawan...kau?" Jerman berkata-kata dengan terbata. Italia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Forzaa...Italiaaa!!!!"

"Pippo! Pippo!"

Suara gemuruh yel-yel mulai memanas, seiring di layar tancep terlihat kedua kesebelasan memasuki lapangan hijau. 'Ohh...jadi sekarang semifinal...'

"Il tedesco bastardo!" -1-

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong! Jerman langsung menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Dia kenal kata-kata itu, sejak zaman perang juga, dia sudah tahu. Bersemangat sih boleh, tapi jangan kasar donk! Inginnya Jerman mendatangi si pemilik suara, memberinya bogem mentah, namun sayang, Italia sudah menariknya duluan menuju tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka untuk nonton.

Mereka mojok di salah satu sudut piazza yang secara ajaib tidak disesaki penonton, namun cukup bagus untuk menikmati pertandingan. Jerman sudah tidak peduli dengan suara miring yang dia dengar tadi. Yah, inilah resiko ketika menonton pertandingan di daerah lawanmu, begitu hikmah yang Jerman petik di kejadian malam ini. Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Penonton lain memaki tim mereka ketika tim melakukan kesalahan, dan memaki juga ketika Jerman melakukan kesalahan. Bagi siapapun yang telinganya tidak tahan dengan suasana panas seperti itu, sebaiknya menonton saja dari rumah. Pertandingan berakhir, dan Italia menang, maju ke babak final.

Jerman berdiri dari rerumputan, berjalan menuju penginapannya. Namun ada yang aneh, dia berhenti. Italia tidak mengikutinya! Jerman menengok ke belakang, Italia masih duduk di tempat semula, dengan kotak pasta yang kosong di samping kirinya. Jerman berbalik arah, mendekati Italia.

"Ayo pulang."

Italia menggelengkan kepala. Jerman menarik nafas.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan tetap menunduk, Italia menjawab pertanyaan Jerman.

"Kau kalah,Germany...dan...dan...dan aku takut...kekalahan ini membuat hubungan kita...." Jerman tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, dia memotongnya cepat.

"Bodoh! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kita!" Italia mendengar jawaban Jerman mendongakkan kepalanya. Kesunyian yang aneh mengisi sekian waktu kosong saat mereka hanya beradu pandang.

"Siamo orgogliosidi essere Italiani." -2- seseorang yang lewat berseru meluapkan kegembiaraan atas kemenangan juga kenal kata-kata itu. Dia tersenyum pada Itali, mengulurkan tangannya menarik pria yang lebih kecil darinya. Saat Italia sudah berdiri, Jerman berbisik di telinga Italia.

"Aku bangga memiliki Italy, yaitu kau." Senyum kembali merekah di wajah Italia. Kembali ke sifat alaminya yang manja, Italia bergelayut di tangan kanan Jerman yang besar, dia senderkan kepalanya di pundak Jerman. Di malam musim panas, mereka berdua berjalan riang ke penginapan.

'Tidak selamanya Italy tidak berguna dan lemah. Nyatanya hari ini aku kalah olehnya.' Jerman senyum-senyum sendiri dan mempererat genggamannya di tangan Italy.

Keterangan

Germans are bastards -1-

Kami bangga menjadi orang Italia -2-

Read n review please. Oh iya, saya juga menyediakan minyak tanah bagi siapa yang ingin ng-flame saya….


End file.
